Jean Phelps
"...it doesn’t matter who you were back then, or what you did when you broke the law; what’s important is that you’re willing to change – to improve: so go out and do it.” - Jean saving the lives of Jack and Angus McCrimmon ([['The Anonymous Blackmailer'|'The Anonymous Blackmailer']]'' - Chapter Seven: "Hanging in the Balance") Jean Beverly Phelps is a freelance Events Manager, and a supporting lead in ''The Adventures Of Billy Butterbread.' Biography Early life Jean was born in Cheston Village to wealthy parents from Hull, Yorkshire – Dawn, a controlling call centre manager, and Godfrey, a kindly, sagacious lawyer – with one proud older brother, Barry, and an envious younger sister, Patricia. She attended Grudgewell Middle School from the age of 4 until the end of Year 8 (by which time she had turned 13); this was when she first met William "Billy" Butterbread III, her childhood sweetheart, and made several close friends. After this, Jean attended Dingleham High School, with her four friends beside her; they parted ways upon the end of Sixth Form – and Jean, desperate to escape her mother’s forceful grip, went as far away as possible to get away from her; so, for a happy three years, she studied Events Management at Bournemouth University, and graduated with honours. Upon graduation, another old friend of hers, the ditzy Nancy Blight, set her up with Desmond Lewis – a graduate of Northamption University; eventually hitting it off, they moved into a house together in Cradleworth Dwelling, close to Cheston Village. Nearly one year later, Jean was disappointed to find Desmond having an affair with another woman – so she kicked him out and he moved to another town; meanwhile, Jean had made the hard decision to move out from her house to find somewhere new to stay – as her disappointment led to feeling overwhelmed by being let down. Jean politely refused an invitation from her father to move back in with the rest of the family - at their new home in Wimbledon, as her mother berated her relentlessly for everything that had happened during the time she spent with Desmond, and hoped to find somewhere else to stay in Cheston Village. Personality Jean is in her mid/early-20’s when introduced (making her a little younger than Billy). She is affable and unashamedly polite, but can be easily aggravated when somebody is showing incompetent behaviour in front of her; such as when she visits the Estate Agents in Cheston Village. Jean is also greatly capable of displaying emotional intelligence and resilience - using it as a means of influencing other people to better themselves and become as strong as possible. While she comes from a well-off background, Jean prefers to make her own way in life and feel more independent; she has a great relationship with her father, Godfrey, but has always been at odds with Dawn, her cruel and manipulative mother – who has always been more in favour of Melissa, her younger sister – the latter of whom has always had a heated relationship with Jean. Jean also gets along with Joshua, the oldest of the three siblings in her family – even though the two rarely see each other nowadays. Having had several admirers in her time, Jean has only had one serious relationship – being Desmond – but knew Billy during their childhood, and has fond memories of their school days together. Jean has also been known to smoke when under stress/not coping - as observed in ''[['The Bowling Championship'|'The Bowling Championship'']]. Personal Relationships Family * Godfrey Phelps - father. * Dawn Phelps - mother. * Joshua Phelps - older brother. * Melissa Phelps - younger sister. Friends & Acquaintances * Billy Butterbread - childhood sweetheart; subsequent close friend and love interest. * Ryan Thompson - close friend. * Janet Worthing - close friend. * Desmond Lewis - ex-boyfriend. * Keith Bennett - friend and business colleague. * Mister Snoutnose - landlord. * Mayor Greg Jameson - fellow Cheston Village resident. * Dee Livery - friend. * Nancy Blight - close friend. * Carys Anderson - close friend. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - kidnapper-turned-friend. * Adam Bowler - friend; one-time love interest. * Harry Grant - ally. * Sandra Butterbread - friend. Enemies * Ed Case - enemy; deceased. * "Pinhead" Tyson Phillips - enemy. * Luke Taylor/"The Anonymous Blackmailer" - enemy; incarcerated. * Clement Oakley/"The Cheston Poisoner" - enemy; incarcerated. * Rory Pierce - enemy; former employer. Appearances Volume 1 * 'The Beginning' (First Appearance) * 'The Food Festival' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I ('Community Service' Only) * 'The Bowling Championship' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II ('Seen and Not Heard' and 'Beat Cop' Only) * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' Volume 2 * 'The Haunted Windmill' (mentioned only) * 'The Burglary Before Christmas' (voice only) Trivia * Jean is currently the only main character with siblings - an older brother and younger sister, respectively. * Jean has made the 3rd highest number of appearances in the series overall, joint with Sergeant Worthing. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters